


Database from the world of Sigils.

by white_tiger



Series: The Sigil Wars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, World building work, database for new work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: In preparation for the up coming story I am working on I am posting some of my world building notes here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Patrons of the Sigils  
**

**Patron of Shadow**

Name: Caligo Aspis

True Form: Massive black Viper

Avatar Form: A slender man with obsidian scales so fine they look like skin, hair made of black Scales and Snake like eyes.

Sigil: divine Caligo (Dark)

Traits valued: Cunning, practical, Quiet

Traits Shunned: naivety, Irrational, Loud

Symbol: Eye of Caligo

Magical focus: Observation and stealth magic.

Properties: Cold, spying, stealth, poison, Acid, Corruption.

Costs of ascension: Poisons and Acids along with parts of Snakes.

**Patron of Light**

Name: Luce Mangusta

True Form: Massive white Mongoose

Avatar: A snow white female with Mongoose eyes and fangs.

Sigil: Divine Luce (Light)

Traits Valued: Honesty, perseverance, Loyalty

Traits Shunned: Falsehoods, weak will, disloyalty

Symbol: Head of the Mongoose (Focus placed on the senses)

Magical Focus: Detection, warding against Stealth magics

Properties: Warmth, detection, warding, erasing taint, blinding.

Cost of Ascension: Antidotes and counters to Acids, Parts of Mongoose breeds.

**Patron of Earth**

Name: Zemlja Jazbec

True Form: massive Badger

Avatar: Warrior Woman with fine black and white hair and a strip of cloth over her eyes. Her skin is a mixture of black and white.

Sigil: Divine Zemlja (Earth)

Traits Valued: Strength, Control, Vitality

Traits Shunned: Weakness, Laziness, Fragility

Symbol: Crossed Badger claws.

Magical Focus: Earth shaping, Alchemy

Properties: Weight, hardness, sensory similar to radar, changing materials

Cost of Ascension: magically refined and shaped gems and Badger parts.

**Patron of Water**

Name: Vann Hai

True Form: Massive blue and white Shark

Avatar: Man, with shark skin and water tattoos that move, with no hair, shark teeth and shark like eyes.

Sigil: Divine Vann (Water)

Traits Valued: Confidence, Flexibility, Survivability

Traits shunned: Arrogance, rigid thinking, self sacrifice.

Magical focus: Healing and water control

Properties: Free forming, cleansing, healing, dissipation.

Cost of Ascension: Healing potions and purified water with shark parts

**Patron of Air**

Name: Aer Aquilae

True form: Massive albino Eagle.

Avatar: Pale woman with feather like tattoos covering her whole body, hair made of feathers and eyes of an eagle.

Sigil: Divine Aer (Air)

Traits Valued: Freedom, curiosity, community

Traits Shunned: over bearing, willful ignorance, Isolationism.

Magical focus: Wind control, weigh control.

Properties: Abrasive, swift, light weight, flexible.

Cost of Ascension: Air worn rocks and gems, parts of eagles.

**Patron of Fire**

Name: Eld Drake

True Form: Massive crimson Dragon

Avatar: A massive man with crimson scales and wings with a tail, with dragon eyes.

Sigil: Divine Eld (Fire)

Traits Valued: Passion in task, appraisal skills, Heat resistant. 

Traits Shunned: Apathy to task, under valuing work, weakness to heat.

Magical focus: melting/burning, invigorating

Properties: Heat, consuming, melting, burning, illuminating.

Cost of Ascension: Finely crafted metals, parts of dragons. (Early tiers use wyverns)

**Parton of beasts. **

Name: Divine Chimera

True Form: Massive Chimera

Avatar: androgynous being that looks neither male or female, with scales and fur covering them further masking gender with kaleidoscope eyes.

Sigil: Divine Beast

Traits valued: Sharp senses, self awareness, Protector of what is yours

Traits Shunned: Dull senses, overly large Ego, abandoning duties.

Properties: Enhanced senses, beast language, beast commanding. 

Costs of ascension: Clippings from Transfigurations and parts of Chimeras.


	2. Kingdoms of Sigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grand Guardians are the main protectors of the nation and are the ones who use the Grand level artifact to aid in this task. The Sovereign's role during war is to protect the Grand Guardian.

**Kingdoms of Sigil**

**Kingdom of Darkness**

Name: Shade

Terrain: Dense woods and Marsh Lands. Black stone houses with gothic design and plants growing in and around them.

Academy: Abyssal Serpent nest

Headmaster: Blair Depths (Twin to Sophy Depths)

Main export: Communication devices and spy devices, Black market sells poisons and acids.

Sovereign: Severus Aspis

Grand Guardian: Lily Aspis (Married to Severus)

**Kingdom of Light**

Name: Lux

Terrain: Flat Plains, Large magical watch towers spaced along the border. Sharp angular buildings and castles.

Academy: Resplendent Haven

Headmaster: Sophy Depths (Twin to Blair depths)

Main Export: Magical Measuring and detection tools.

Sovereign: Romulus Mangusta

Grand Guardian: Roxas Glow

**Kingdom of Water**

Name: Tidedia

Terrain: Series of tropical islands, all buildings are on stilts or float such as the castle.

Academy: Whirling Tides

Headmaster: Triton Drax

Main Export: Fish, healing potions

Sovereign: Ravenwood Hai

Grand Guardian: Mordecai Hai (Married to Ravenwood)

**Kingdom of Earth**

Name: Tera

Terrain: Mountainous with large quarries, Housing and structures are often built into the landscape. Most of the expensive houses are made with crystal

Academy: Crystal Falls (Entire school is made from crystal.)

Headmaster: Jenna Bufong

Main Export: raw ore, stone shaping artifacts, alchemical solutions

Sovereign: Jasper Jazbec

Grand Guardian: Mimi Bufong

**Kingdom of Fire**

Name: Agneyastra

Terrain: Large amounts of active and dormant volcano

Academy: Sacred Flame

Headmaster: Vaka Drake

Main Export: Artifact Blanks and other finely crafted items.

Sovereign: Minerva Drake

Grand Guardian: Iron-thorn Smelter

**Kingdom of Air **

Name: Scirocco

Terrain: Large mountains and Cliffs bordering the Water kingdom, terraces cut into the mountains for gardens and buildings built into the mountain or cliffs. Winding bridges and path connect the terraces with wind gondolas flying in between.

Academy: Soaring wind

Headmaster: Sorrel Ventus

Main Export: Maps/Guides, Aerial transport.

Sovereign: Winry Aquilae

Grand Guardian: Mata Aquilae (Married to Winry)

**Kingdom of Beasts**

Name: Menagerah

Terrain: Primarily lush jungles teeming with life and large plains with herds of magical beasts. Housing is sturdy simple housing that vegetation grows over.

Academy: Bestial garden

Headmaster: Raphael Hurricane

Main Export: Beast summoning artifacts, trained magical beasts.

Sovereign: Iruin Chimera

Grand Guardian: Lue Chimera (Married to Iruin)


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic system of the Sigils**

**Basic magic**

All beings can use artifacts by Drawing on their Mana to fuel the artifact or infusing it into a potion to activate the potion’s powers. Mana has no type and is unrefined while the Mana in beings is more refined it is now tainted by their Affinities. Basic no Sigil magic is limited to drawing Mana from within and enhancing the power of the body or infusing into a vessel that is able to handle it to enhance it. This method is inferior to the same method employed with the power of a Sigil, however can be cultivated to give rise to benefits like long life and inhuman stats.

When a Basic Sigil is used with no other factors it produces an emission of Mana matching that type, this mana takes on the properties of that element. Fire burns, water cleanses, Dark Hides, Light reveals, Earth weighs down, wind lifts, Beast dominates animals and scares humans.

There are only five ranks of magic that are cast with Sigils. Minor, Standard, Major, Grand, Divine. The highest any mortal can reach is Grand and Divine is only able to be used by the seven gods. 1 in 100 have the talent to obtain a Minor sigil, 1 in 1000 Minor sigil users have the talent go beyond that. It is a one in a million Minor Sigil users who have the potential to become a Grand Sigil user.

**Runes and Spell casting. **

Runes are Characters that when combined with a Sigil form a spell matrix and allow for magic to be cast. Sigils are crafted mentally and form the base of the Magus’s power when they are solidified through the ritual. Runes on the other hand are constructed in the mind as well but remain hollow unless being used to cast.

The runes themselves can be shaped to alter the effects or narrow/broaden the range of effects. The more standard the Rune the weaker the effect but the easier it is to use along with being more stable and harder to disrupt. All runes appear as 3D shapes in the mind scape studying a rune means refining the image to understand all the inner workings to allow for the power to flow only where needed in casting thus increasing the casting speed.

Once a Magus masters a spell Matrix it will be burned into their mind and soul, they will never forget it but without constant training of the mind they may lose the control needed to cast it perfectly inviting a backlash.

Each Runes mastered means more options for the Magus, while a new rune is possible to be made it will often fail and destroy the mind of the crafter, thus it is more common to simply alter an existing Rune itself or combining it with another one however this can not be done without a complete and utter knowledge of the Runes being altered which can take centuries. A new Rune is a closely guarded secret and often dies with the user.

Ring Runes are used to increase the efficiency and power of Spells, when a Magus prepares to Ascend they construct the Ring Rune of their element but enhancing their power and lowering the cost of casting in those paths comes at the cost of lowering the power of other breeds as they will not be as strong at the other paths narrowing the viable pool of magic. This allows spells to exceed their normal limits when cast by a Magus with a Ring Rune crafted for that type of spell. Ring runes become permanent parts of the Sigil of the Magus when they Ascend in the next Rank it is by making the Rune part of their Sigil. Once this is done it can not be undone so a Ring Rune guide is only given once the route of the Magus is clear.

**Potions and Artifacts**

Artifacts are made from special materials that have been refined and treated to withstand the power of the Spell matrix. An artifact can only be crafted at the rank below the artificer, so the only Grand rank artifacts that exist are the ones crafted by the gods. A craftsman will etch the symbols needed, filling the Runes needed to contain the spell with their power first. This step is the hardest part as Craftsman must channel power into the runes and turn the 2D into 3D power structures without affecting the Runes and Sigil constructed for the Spell and hold the power while caster fills the Sigil and Runes for the Spell; after which the Matrixes combine to form an artifact. A master Artificer can do this alone or etch the containing matrix to fill with power from the Spell infusion, if this is not done perfectly at best the artifact is ruined at worst it can explode and kill the artificer.

In the case of Beast summoning artifact they can summon the beast for a set duration and the beast will never attack the summoner but will only obey so long as the summoner has the artifact with them. If the beast eats the artifact they will gain a true body rather than a spirit energy body and are free from control.

Potions are made from special ingredients that are then stored is special bottles to preserve their properties. Potions like magical artifacts can contain the power of a spell however they can be made at the level of the potion maker and caster rather than one below. The downside being the high tier potions need far more expensive ingredients and can only be used once. In the case of a Beast Potion the user drinks a mouth full then dumps the rest where the summoning is desired and the beast will obey without question; if you fail to drink the potion then the beast will simply be free and will not vanish if it kills you. 

Potions are often used, made and peddled by those who are only a minor rank. However, a higher ranked Potions master much like an Artificer are highly demanded and are quite rich due to the insane cost of higher tier items.

Knowledge Crystals are a crystal that contains the knowledge of a subject infused into it, these Crystals contain the guides to craft each spell as the Spells are too complex to be shown in book. Permanent Crystals are highly valuable and used to store the greatest of secrets while single learner Crystals are something all Magus learn to make early on. A crystal’s knowledge is gained by absorbing the power into yourself slowly coming to understand the information now burned into your mind.


	4. Guilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the guilds work as a broadstroke overview.

_ **Guilds of Sigil.** _

So, you have gotten bored of your life in your safe city and want to travel? Want to see the world, gain riches, fame, lovers, power? Well then if you unless you are a magus who has gotten a permit from the church or one of the kingdoms as a sponsored Magus you will need a backer to get a travel permit, those only come from two places; the guilds and the local land owners. The land owns can only give permits for their land generally unless you are an envoy and then it is only for that route. So if the danger of the world has not sent you running to hide under your bed or mother’s skirt your asking yourself, what guilds are there and what do they do? Right? Well sit back and listen runt, time to learn about the world you want to step into.

**Basics:**

Before we go over the various guilds you should know what a Guild actually is. Guilds are groups that have obtained the clearance from the Church and the Kingdoms to operate within the kingdom, the guilds pay taxes and other tributes to them to continue operating. All guilds have a mountain of paperwork that they have to submit every year keeping track of everything from expenses to discoveries made. Guilds issue badges that serve as your identification and traveling permits, not all guilds can travel everywhere and not every rank can travel everywhere.

Speaking of ranks, there is a total of ten ranks called “Stars” starting at 0 and going to 9 as the highest; the higher the rank the better the treatment of the member or more valuable and dangerous the work it. Guilds work to fulfill requests made by clients and these clients can be anyone. Guild branches are the local or hub offices, the main base of any guild is in the neutral zone to prevent favoritism to any one kingdom.

Humans and Magus’s may join a guild, joining means by default you start at rank 0 but if you think you are better than that you may use one of the challenge methods. You can directly challenge the rank you want which after which you are given a test consisting of written, practical and physical; pass and you are that rank and can not rank up or challenge again for six months, fail and you can not challenge for a year and you can only challenge a rank below the previous one, pass that time and it is a year before you can challenge again.

You can do the scaling quests, which you are given harder and harder quests with a top-level member tailing you to assess you, this one takes the longest but there is no punishment for failing and you keep the highest rank you passed. The last one is the scaling test where you do back to back tests for the ranks until you fail but you are banned from challenging for at least a year after the test but you keep your highest passed rank.

Now why do you want a high rank? The perks! Better rewards from quests, more freedom, better treatment, health and dental plan (Not the charity from the water sect full on at least standard level healers.), a retirement plan, access to better information, access to better spell models if you are a magus. Then of course the true draw, higher level permits; the thing that lets you freely use artifacts and magics made fore combat or other controlled means, the higher your rank means you can use more powerful items and spells and in more places as well. Useful for those combat guilds who might need to fight in a city or lord’s land, being allowed to use more powerful spells could save your life.

**The Guilds:**

Now there are a lot of guilds so we will only cover the types of guilds not all the different guilds as there are a few guilds that compete with each other.

**Bounty hunters:**

You’ve seen the wanted boards posted at the entrance to every city, filled with people who have a price on their head. Well if you want to be a man hunter and track down and capture these marks then the bounty hunters are for you. The bounty teams have the most freedom in terms of travel since their prey tends to run, but they don’t get a lot of permits for attacking mainly defense, tracking and capture based spells, along with your standard travel spells.

Bounties are placed when someone files a request with the guild and the guild sends out a team to verify the case, once they verify that the target has broken the laws that allow for a bounty to be placed, they assign one. The ranking of these bounties is based on the danger of the target and their skill at escape. The kingdoms and land owners are the main clients but rich merchants also place bounties when someone skips town with their money.

Most bounties are capture alive with low level of damage, but a few are simply bringing in proof of their capture in this case a preserved and intact head is best. There can also be bonus tasks like bringing in the stolen goods for extra rewards. The rewards are often set but a few will have things like the bonus tasks or conditions like you can have whatever the bounty had on them at the time.

**Scout:**

Want to build a new building somewhere or wanted to head out with a force to gather some materials from the nearby Forrest? Time to call the scouts, most of these guys hail from the kingdoms of dark and air. Like the explorer corps of the kingdom of Air these guys go out and make maps of an area and mark down points of interest and evaluate the danger of places. Now you as someone who as never left your city think why do you need scouts and such, we have thousands of years of history have we not mapped most of this world already?

Yes and no. The world is ever changing, magic experiments of Magus rogue or not that escape or change the landscape in some fashion, the natural magics from magical beasts and plants. Visitors from the other planes coming and messing with the world for their own reasons means that a map is only a guideline and only good for maybe two years. A scout or Explorer are the best at checking a location out and finding the best route through and find points of interest, they also travel with the teams exploring the points of interest to find traps and mark down other matters like rare resources and such.

**Message and package:**

Just as the name suggests these are the people who get your stuff where it needs to go. Now don’t go looking down on these people, sure the low ranks are just carrying the normal mail but even then they are crossing through the wilds where things that can swallow a runt like you whole and not notice live. The higher rank quests are transporting more dangerous or urgent packages, like when a Monster hunter bagged a live Spike slider and needs it moved from the fire kingdom to their sanctum in the wind kingdom screaming peaks; or an adventure has found a rare and mildly unstable artifact and needs it moved they call in the package teams.

Package teams get permits in suppression, defense and some offensive magic, along with advanced transport magics including the magical transport of a kingdom.

**Mercenary or Guard guilds:**

What to see action but don’t want to join the armies? Then you want these guys, they are hired on to protect caravans of the package and merchant guilds or to act as extra security at construction sites away from city protection. Rarely but it does happen the guild will be hired to provide extra muscle for a monster hunter when they are hunting a beast normally this will be limited to keeping the other local monsters out of the way.

These guys are the ones with the most permits for attack-based magic along with defense magic. They get limited travel permits as they are just going as an escort.

**Merchant guilds:**

Want to buy or sell? Then you will need the okay of these guys. Merchant guilds set the prices of things and help make sure the craftsmen guild have someone to buy their stuff. The guilds have several services from buying and selling to evaluating artifacts. A merchant does not need to belong to the guild but they will not be able to easily get the permits for travel or the right to sell certain things, so most shops are part of the guild who gives them a price range that they may sell their goods for.

Self defense and traveling permits along with some escape magic is what these guys get but they can also sell a wide array of items that normal vendors who aren’t member can’t.

**Craftsmen guild:**

A simple guild they share basic model plans and a network with each other and like the merchants have mainly defensive and traveling permits. The craftsmen have close ties with many guilds as everyone needs what they make and they need items from the other guilds. This guild is so that craftsmen can get parts they need or advice from other craftsmen. They often sell to the merchants to have them sell the goods but they may sell directly to a customer if asked and paid in person. Monster hunters often pay for the creation of custom artifacts and weapons.

**Adventurer guild:**

Now we reach the two everyone wants to join but few end up doing so and living long. Adventures are all arounders these guys will pick up low rank quests from the other guilds to coast on until quests for their skills come along. Adventures are the first people into a newly discovered cave or ruin and the best at handling magical artifacts; Adventures quests are mainly exploring locations found by Scouts or places of magical accidents. Adventures spend a lot of their earnings on new gear to be able to handle anything and go anywhere the job needs them to.

On the job site these guys have permits let them dish out anything so long as there is a need, after all you never know when it will go from a simple look to fighting of a War Golem fitted with a condensed light cannon.

**Monster Hunter:**

The Job that sounds glamorous but has the highest death rate out off all the guilds the hunters. These guys are exactly as the name says they hunt monsters and either kill, capture or drive off the beasts. A hunter gets paid the most out of all the guilds because their jobs are the most dangerous, they also often get to keep parts of the monster or the whole monster as part of the reward.

They can be called to relocate a nest of britters to free up a new logging site or be called upon to hunt a rampaging Panic Ram. Hunters often work in teams of at least four in the lower and mid ranks and teams of two at the upper ranks with rare master hunters who work alone. More successful Hunters will run a ‘Farm’ of the creatures they have captured that can be harvested for parts several times to generate more income.

These guys have a free travel permit like the bounty hunters and have a wide array of magic permits with a focus in suppression, killing, illusion, movement types.

There you go runt a rundown on the guilds, now hurry up and pick one or get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask any questions you have I would be happy to answer.


End file.
